


The First Birthday

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Context: It’s Robert & Aaron’s daughter’s first birthday.





	

Robert and Aaron woke up at the same time to the sound of their child making random noises down the baby monitor. Usually they would continue to make noises to themselves for about 20 minutes before becoming bored and calling out for them to go and get her. This morning was particularly important, today marked a year since their lives changed forever, the end of the best year of their lives so far – it was their daughters first birthday!

They both got out of bed, smiling like idiots at each other thinking about the amazing year they had had being dads, sure it hadn’t been easy, not by a long shot, the endless nights, the never ending tantrums, the constant overwhelming feeling of responsibility, but despite all of that neither of them would change it for the world.

They walked into their daughter’s room singing happy birthday, pointless they knew, given that their daughter had absolutely no concept of what a birthday was but that didn’t stop them.

“Good morning darling!” Aaron smiled reaching down into the crib to pick up Lottie, who was holding her arms up to him. “Happy Birthday!” He said excitedly bouncing her up and down on his hip and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Daddy!” Lottie smiled, holding her arms out to Robert who was stood behind Aaron.

“Hey birthday girl!” Robert smiled lovingly, taking her from Aaron and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Should we go see what the birthday bunny left? Yeah?” 

Before turning around to head downstairs his eyes met Aarons who had a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“Birthday bunny?” Aaron mouthed, wondering where Robert had got that from, causing Robert to laugh.

The night before, once they had put Lottie to bed, they stayed up for hours trying to wrap each present perfectly and organising them in the nicest way possible. As the night drew on Aaron decided it was time for them to both go to bed given how much of a busy day they had planned the next day,

“Come on Rob, she’s not gonna care if you put the bigger present to the left or the right of that one,” Aaron said sitting down beside him on the floor,   
“She will care if she has a grumpy daddy because he didn’t get enough sleep.” He pointed out, placing a kiss on Roberts shoulder, “Come on.”

As they entered the living room, Robert placed Lottie on the middle of the floor and let her explore all the many presents surrounding her, a look of surprise on her face they had only ever seen the Christmas before when she was surrounded by a sea of presents.

“What is it Lotts?” Aaron asked excitedly taking a seat on the floor next to her as she looked back at him as if to ask him the same question. “Is it presents for you?” He continued, raising his eyebrows and smiling. Lottie smiled back at him before looking around the room and pointing at the presents, mumbling a word that sounded very similar.

“Should me and Dadda help you open them?” Robert asked, taking a seat opposite Aaron next to Lottie. “Yeah?” 

As he said this Lottie walked over to one of the presents, picked it up and took it back over to them, placing it in the middle of them both. She then toddled over towards Aaron as if to ask what to do next, Aaron then ripped a part of the paper so Lottie could unwrap the rest, “Lottie do.” Aaron said showing Lottie the paper so that she could open it properly.

As Lottie unwrapped the rest of the paper, Aaron looked up at Robert who a fond expression covering his face as he watched his daughter – the sight of this just melted Aarons heart. As he was looking towards Robert he heard a little laugh come from Lottie’s mouth.

“What is it Lotts?” Robert asked excitedly.

“Deddy!” Lottie responded, happiness filling her voice.

“Yes, that’s right!” Robert said watching the joy fill her face. They had bought her a large baby pink teddy bear that she had seen in the toy shop in Hotten a few weeks before, every time they took her in the shop she showed so much love for it that when it came to buying her presents they couldn’t resist buying it for her.

“Are you gonna her a cuddle?” Aaron said to Lottie who proceeded to give her new teddy a massive hug, “Aw that’s nice.” Aaron continued helping her unwrap her presents whilst Robert continued to take about a million pictures which he had already bought a photo album for. They also bought her a few books because she loved having stories read to her, a couple of other baby toys they had seen in the shop and a little football, which of course was Aarons idea.

After all her presents were unwrapped Aaron gave Robert the signal to bring in the last of her presents which they were unable to wrap. As Robert went to get the present, Lottie continued to kick and throw the tiny football to Aaron whilst he started telling her about all the tricks he planned on teaching her so she would beat all her cousins at football.

“What’s daddy got?” Aaron asked getting her attention and pointing towards Robert who was walking into the living room pushing a small toy pram in front of him. Suddenly Lottie started rushing over to where Robert was before gripping onto the handles of the pram, laughing excitedly. She became pushing it around the room before going back over to her new teddy, picking it up and placing it into the pram.

“Is teddy going for his na’nights?” Robert asked Lottie, who was parading the pram around the house. “Should we get some breakfast whilst he has his sleep?” Robert nodded towards her.  
He walked into the kitchen and she quickly followed after him, toddling along into the room leaving Aaron to tidy up all the discarded wrapping paper and gathering her toys into one area in an attempt to keep the house clean for later on. 

 

“Where’s the birthday girl?” Chas sang as she entered their front door, presents and balloons in hand and a ridiculously big smile plastered on her face.

“You’re early.” Aaron questioned following his mum into the living room and checking the time. 

“You’re not meant to be here for another hour yet.” 

“Yes I know,” She began, placing the presents on the floor, “But it’s my grandchild’s first birthday and I couldn’t wait to see her,” Chas explained looking around, “So where is the little madam?”

“She’s having a nap,” Robert answered, entering from the kitchen, “Actually, we should probably wake her up now so she’ll sleep later, what do you think?” He wondered looking towards Aaron.

“Yeah probably best, do you wanna get her or shall I?”

“I’ll go, you make your mum a drink.” He said tapping Aaron on the shoulder before running up the stairs.

“Thank you, Robert.” Chas called, “Least someone in this house has manners.” She teased, walking into the kitchen.

“Tea? Coffee? Water?” Aaron asked.

“Tea please love.” She replied as Aaron reached into the cupboard and began making he a drink, she watched him fondly as he did so,

“What?” He asked turning around and noticing her face.

“You. It’s just weird seeing my baby have a baby, you never really get used to it – you’ll learn that one day.”

“Yeah right, she’s not going anywhere near a lad until I’m at least 60.” He remarked, causing them both to laugh.

“I’m just proud of you that’s all, you’ve done an amazing job, you and Robert – she’s lucky to have you.” Chas smiled gently, taking the mug off of Aaron.

“Thanks mum.” He said quietly, smiling back at her.

As he said this he heard Robert coming back down the stairs, holding their daughter in his arms who had a dummy in her mouth and was resting her head on Robert’s shoulder. Her blue eyes were slowly adjusting to the slight and her blonde hair was all messy from her sleeping on it. Chas looked up lovingly at Lottie but didn’t try to hold her, knowing she’d be a bit disorientated having just woken up from her nap.

“You gonna wake up properly and say hello to grandma?” Robert murmured placing a kiss on her head. Instead of turning to Chas, Lottie held her hands out for Aaron, wanting to be held by him.

“You want dadda?” Robert asked softly, handing her over to Aaron.

Aaron bounced her gently on his hip to try and get her to wake up properly as the three of them chatted about what they had planned for the evening. After about 5 minutes, Lottie began to wriggle in Aaron’s arms which was he way of telling him she wanted to be put down. When he did so she went into the living room before returning with her toy pram and showing it to Chas.

“What’s this?” Chas questioned excitingly towards Lottie. “Did your daddies get you this?” Chas continued as Lottie was showing her her new teddy, playing with Chas.

“Birthday bunny.” Aaron interrupted, smirking towards Robert.

“What?” Chas questioned, looking at him confused.

“Doesn’t matter.” He smirked, winking at Robert.

“Where is she?” They heard Liv’s voice call from the front door, they still wondered why they gave her a spare key to their house. “There she is.” Liv smiled as soon as entered the kitchen.

When she spotted Liv, Lottie had a huge smile form on her face and she quickly ran over to Liv with her arms up wanting to be picked up, none of them knew how Liv had done it but Lottie was obsessed with her Auntie Liv – she was like her little side kick. Liv picked her up and began spinning her around, singing happy birthday to her, causing Lottie to giggle away. 

“Erm I’ve left her presents next to the ones in the living room, is that alright?” She checked with Robert and Aaron.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Aaron told her. “I don’t think she’s interested in them anyway now you’re here.” He laughed before they all headed into the living room. They all repeated what had happened this morning with the presents, this time instead Chas and Liv were sat on the floor with her whilst Robert and Aaron got the last few things ready for the other guests to arrive.

 

After half an hour, once all the presents were opened, Aaron came back into the living room and picked up Lottie.

“Come on little one, should we go and get you ready for your party? Yeah? Come on then.”

As he took her upstairs to get changed, there was a knock on the door. Robert was greeted by Vic, Adam and their two children when he opened it. Vic and Adam had a 4 year old daughter called Amelia and a 2 and a half year old son named Matthew, both the sweetest, funniest children in the village. They had a present each in their hands as they ran into the living room, quickly followed by their parents and Robert. 

“Uncle Robert?” Robert heard Matthew call from next to him.

“Yeah bud?” Robert asked looking down at him.

“Can I have some juice please?” He smiled persuading, clearly his father’s son.

“Course you can mate, do you want anything Amelia?” He asked his niece, who was showing off her new bracelet to Liv and Chas.

“No thank you.” She shouted, clearly too invested in showing off her new jewellery.

After 5 minutes Aaron came down the stairs with Lottie, who now had had her messy hair brushed and sorted into place and was wearing a new tiny light blue dress. 

“Look whose here.” Aaron exclaimed, bringing her into the living room before putting her on the floor and letting her wander off to go and see her visitors.

 

Over the course of the next hour, more and more family began to arrive, most of the Dingles, Diane and Doug, some of the other villagers. They all sat around chatting, watching the birthday girl open her presents, seeing how cute she was whenever she opened something new and showing her daddies. 

After an hour or two, once everyone had ate some food, they all gathered around the living room, Aaron sat with Lottie on his knee on the floor in the middle of the room as Robert came in with the cake. It was a white cake, decorated with pink icing and had a candle placed in the middle of it – made of courtesy by Vic. 

As he entered the room, everyone began to sing happy birthday to Lottie. He took a place on the floor next to Aaron and placed to cake on the small table which was in front of them, once everyone had finished singing to her, Robert and Aaron helped her blow out the candle before everybody cheered. They then served out cake to everyone, which they found amazing actually be able to do given how many people were there and continued to watch Lottie enjoy all the attention she was getting.

 

As the evening drew on, Lottie began to become tired and everyone had started to leave to allow them to put her to bed. After they had thanked everyone for coming and for the presents, once everyone had gone they took Lottie upstairs.

They ran her a bath, placing all her new bath toys from grandma Diane and grandad Doug into it, and got her cleaned up from the busy day she had had. After her bath, they took her into her room, put the night lights on and got her ready for bed. They dressed her in one of her new onesies which Liv had bought her and began trying to get her off to sleep. 

Aaron had gone downstairs to get her a bottle of milk and when he returned he came back to hear Robert singing softly to her, something which he only did in private. Robert gave her her bottle as Aaron went back downstairs to clean up any rubbish which was left over from the day and putting all her presents into one corner of the room so she could play with them tomorrow.

As he went back upstairs he noticed Lottie was now sound asleep in Roberts arms and was cuddled up in his chest, something she had done since she was born. When Robert saw Aaron, he walked over to her crib and placed her gently into it, making sure she was tucked under her blanket properly and was warm enough.

Both men were leant over the cot just gazing down at their daughter with such looks of adoration.

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Aaron whispered, still looking down at Lottie.

“No, feels like only yesterday, we were at that hospital wondering how we were gonna do this, now look at us.” He said softly, looking towards Aaron, earning a smile in return.

“Come on.” Aaron muttered, grabbing Roberts hand and leading out of the room so not to disturb Lottie. They went into their bedroom, both knackered from the day they’d had and got ready for bed. 

Robert climbed into bed followed by Aaron who lay next to him with his head on his chest, both of them looking through pictures of the day before landing on a picture of all three of them, sat together laughing and smiling, causing both men to smile.

“Do you think she enjoyed it?” Aaron asked facing Robert as he put his phone down.

“I think she loved it.” He smiled, both of them happy that they could give her the childhood they had both dreamed of.

“I love you.” Aaron smiled at Robert, thinking about how much happiness he brought into his life.

“Love you too.” Robert said lovingly, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to Aarons lips.

“Now we should probably get some sleep because madam in there will be up at the crack of dawn.” Aaron commented before being stopped by a smirking Robert.

“I’m sure we have some time before we need to be asleep…” He smirked, causing Aaron to smile in response.

“Oh yeah?” Aaron teased.

“Yeah…” Robert quickly said, reconnecting his lips to Aarons…


End file.
